


Third Wheeling

by dana3400



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Drake recalls the time he first became the third wheel
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Third Wheeling

**Author's Note:**

> Me: man i really need to work on the next part of the pirate au
> 
> Also me: THIRD WHEEL DRAKE

Drake Mallard was many things: overdramatic, stubborn and even a bit arrogant when comes to his alter ego: Darkwing Duck, but he refuses to believe that he was the third wheel of all things especially to his former idol: Jim Starling who is now the infamous Negaduck, yet, despite the man literally living in the sewer and being serial killer, he was doing better at love than Drake! 

Which lead to some awkward moments, after all, Negaduck's lover Axel enjoys helping the killer with his crime and murder spree, thus, it was only natural the two do couple stuff during these sprees as such calling each other nicknames and kissing, forcing Drake to be dubbed as the 'Third Wheel Hero' by the media. 

This makes the masked mallard think back to when he first saw the duo kissing, since if he never saw that, the media won't make a mockery out of Darkwing Duck. It started like any other night with Drake being an overdramatic bitch and hiding ontop people roofs and shit, when he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from an alleyway 

Swiftly he raced across the rooftops, until saw the alleyway, there below him was Negaduck and Axel cornering a man who begging for his life. Of course, It was no use the duo felt no pity for the man in front of them, Negaduck was about to thrust his chainsaw at the man when- SMOKEBOMB - the serial killer back up, trying to see through the smoke- finally it faded and standing there was Dick-Wing ready to ruin his and Axel's date. 

"I'm the terror-" 

"For the love of Satan, don't you have something better to do?" interrupted Axel taking four bones. 

"Hey I was-" 

"He's right Shitwing, we aren't the only dam villains in this city." added Negaduck stomping his webbed-feet on the ground. 

"STOP!" Drake cleared his throat, he glares at the two sociopaths as he attempts to finish his monologue. "I'm-" 

"We already know who you are, let's just get this is over with." snapped Axel breaking the bones under his hand summoning four zombies. 

"I-" 

"Shut up asshole you ruined our dat-" Negaduck stopped realizing what he was about to say, however, it was too late now. 

"Wait..no..that's not possible!" exclaimed Drake clutching his fits. "You can't be dating-you live in the sewers!" 

"Lived." corrected Axel, holding Negaduck's hand, the necromancer planted a kiss on the serial killer's head, making Drake's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe out all of the villains he faced, Negaduck would be the first to score a boyfriend. 

"Don't be so shock Ass-Wing, I always been better than you." smirked Negaduck pulling Axel into a mouth kiss. Drake didn't know what to say, he too shocked to even believe his own eyes, Negaduck in a loving relationship while he was stuck pining for Launchpad, he turns to the man behind him who was equality as confused as him, even with his confusion the man saw his chance and run for it while the murderous duo was kissing, leaving Drake alone for his first of many third wheel moments. 


End file.
